Will You?
by frogface-rizzoli
Summary: 'I'm feeling all fingers and thumbs. I spill my tea, oh silly me! But it's getting kind of late now, I wonder if you'll stay now' Short fluffy, one-shot.


**Will You?**

**A/N: This short story is a kind of prologue to 'A Vacation to Remember', and uses lyrics from the song 'Will You?' by Hazel O'Connor. A perfect song for Rizzles! I hope you enjoy this fluffy little story. x**

* * *

"_How did we get together?" Maura asked; Clare nodded and refilled their wine glasses.  
"Maura kissed me." Jane said frankly, with a smirk.  
"I had wanted to for a long time, but I didn't know if the feeling was mutual. Jane would sometimes look at me with such a look in her eyes...and one day I just thought 'Screw it' and I kissed her."  
"Yep." Jane nodded at Clare's shocked expression. "Lucky for Maura, she read my feelings properly...otherwise that would have been really embarrassing! I thought I'd done a pretty good job of keeping my feelings hidden from her, but turns out I hadn't."  
"I could see something in your eyes." Maura said to Jane. "Something I hadn't seen before, and then I knew you felt the same."  
"Thank God!" Jane laughed. "Otherwise I don't think I'd have ever been brave enough..."_

(A Vacation to Remember – Chapter 4)

* * *

_**You drink your coffee and I sip my tea**__**  
**__**And we're sitting here playing so cool, thinking 'What will be, will be'**__**  
**__**But it's getting kind of late now**__**  
**__**Oh I wonder if you'll stay now, stay now,**__**  
**__**Or will you just politely say goodnight?**_

"Jane!" Maura opened the front door with a smile, and ushered her friend inside. "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course, Maur. Where else would I want to be?" Jane handed Maura the bottle of wine she was holding. "Here, I brought this."

Maura read the label. "Ooh, thank you Jane. This will go really well with dinner." Maura led the way into the kitchen.

"You look really great, Maur." Jane said slightly shyly, admiring Maura's grey silk skirt and rose coloured heels.

"Thank you. You look very nice too." Maura took in Jane's bottle-green shirt. "I like your new shirt! That's certainly is your colour, Jane." Maura smiled. "Shall we  
open this wine, or would you prefer a beer first?"

"Let's open the wine." Jane shrugged off her suit jacket. "Mmm, dinner smells amazing."

Jane sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter while Maura checked on the food in the oven, and handed Jane a corkscrew to open the wine.

"So what was so urgent?" Jane asked, as she turned the corkscrew. "Can't you go a day without seeing me, Maura? Does Rizzoli deprivation bring you out in hives?" Jane pulled the cork from the bottle with a pop and a smile.

"No." Maura took two glasses from the cupboard. "I just enjoy your company, and I felt like cooking." Maura watched Jane pour the ruby-red wine into the glasses. "I know you were having a hard day today..."

Jane handed her a glass and they clinked them together before drinking deeply.

"Dinner won't be too long." Maura continued. "I'm making coq au vin from my mother's recipe."

"Nice." Jane nodded appreciatively. Maura leaned on her forearms across the counter and studied Jane. "So tell me, what kept you so busy today, Detective? It's not  
like you to not be able to find the time or an excuse to come see me downstairs..."

"Oh, it's this case, Maura. It would have been the death of me if Frost hadn't found the victim's email records today. We really needed them..." Jane rubbed her eyes.

"That's why I couldn't come see you. I was stuck at my desk all day." Jane looked back at Maura. "Thanks for sending me those texts, it kept me going."

Maura smiled. "You're welcome, Jane."

She pulled out a lighter and began to light the candles which sat all over the coffee table and dining table.

* * *

The dinner was delicious. Jane savoured every morsel of the food, and Maura took the opportunity to study the detective's striking, angular face as it was illuminated in the candle-light.

"Wow, Maur. You need to make dinner like this for me more often!" Jane smiled, picking up the empty plates and carrying them to the kitchen. "I could easily become _so_ domesticated..."

Maura topped up the wine glasses before following Jane into the kitchen.

"Well, dinner is not over yet, Jane!" Maura touched Jane's shoulder as the detective was leaning over to place the plates into the dishwasher.

"Oh?" Jane stood up and faced Maura, her eyebrow quirking. "Really?"

"Yes." Maura opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a dish, wiggling her shoulders with pride. "I also made dessert!"

"Did Ma tell you to make Tiramisu for me?" Jane asked, studying the portion of Tiramisu that Maura had placed in front of her.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because it's my favourite dessert." Jane picked up her spoon and took her first taste of the dessert. "Oh wow!"

"You're mother told me that one way to a Rizzoli's heart is through a good tiramisu!" Maura smiled, picking up her own spoon.

"Oh! In that case, _please_ never make this for Tommy! He'll _never_ leave you alone if he tastes this!"

Maura laughed delightedly, and Jane was pleased to see a huge smile light up the doctor's eyes.

"I could never get rid of _**you**_ even _**before**_ you tried my Tiramisu!" Maura smiled over the rim of her wine glass.

"Yep. Sorry." Jane finished up the last of her desert, smacking her lips. "You're stuck with me, Maura!"

After they had eaten dessert, Jane requesting a second portion so long as Maura did not judge her, Maura made Jane a cup of coffee from her fancy "coffee porn" machine, and brewed a pot of Szechuan tea for herself. Jane stood at the counter, hands in her pockets, watching her carefully.

"Did I already explain to you how this machine works, Jane?" Maura looked up from the coffee.

"Yeah, every time you make me a coffee!" Jane smiled. "But I don't mind listening to you..."_  
_  
"Here." Maura handed Jane the coffee cup, and picked up her dainty cup of tea. "Let's sit on the couch. It's more comfy." Maura suggested, and led the way over to her immaculate cream and green couch.

* * *

_**I move a little closer to you, not knowing quite what to do**__**  
**__**And I'm feeling all fingers and thumbs, I spill my tea, oh silly me!**__**  
**__**But it's getting kind of late now**__**  
**__**I wonder if you'll stay now, stay now, stay now, stay now**__**  
**__**Or will you just politely say goodnight?**_

Maura shifted closer to Jane on the couch, their knees and shoulders touching. Jane moved one arm and threw it over the back of the couch behind Maura, her coffee held carefully in the other.

Maura felt Jane begin to gently twirl a piece of her blond her around her long fingers. A shiver ran through Maura as Jane's finger brushed her neck, and she almost upset the teacup she had balanced on her lap.

"Ooops! Careful there, Maur." Jane reached forward quickly to stop the tea spilling onto Maura's skirt. "Don't spill Panda poop tea on your nice skirt!"

Maura noticed the absence of Jane's arm behind her, and registered with a thrill that Jane's hand was now resting on her thigh._**  
**_  
"Oh, wow, look at the time." Jane looked up at the clock on the wall. "How did it get so late?"

"You don't have to leave yet do you?" Maura asked worriedly, but Jane shook her head.

"No, Maur. I don't wanna say goodnight yet." Jane smiled and took a large drink from her coffee mug.

"Good, because there's something I need to tell you." Maura put her half-drunk teacup on the coffee table.

"Ok, shoot." Jane smiled.

"You can laugh at me, or leave if you want to..." Maura leaned in close and placed a hand on Jane's arm. Jane took a deep breath and waited for Maura to continue.

"But Jane, I need to tell you this... And I hope that you'll stay."

* * *

_**And then we touch much too much**__**  
**__**This moment has been waiting for a long long time**__**  
**__**Makes me shiver, it makes me quiver**__**  
**__**This moment I'm so unsure**__**  
**__**This moment I've waited for**__**  
**__**Is it something you've been waiting for, waiting for too?**_

Maura's tone struck something deep inside Jane, and she watched Maura's hand on her arm. She covered it with her own, tracing minute patterns on Maura's hand with her thumb, as she looked up into the doctor's bright hazel eyes.

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Maura. And I'm not going anywhere."

Maura felt a shiver rush over her skin as Jane spoke, and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"You promise? Cross your heart?"

"I cross my heart." Jane whispered, but Maura's sudden bravado weakened slightly as she felt Jane shift closer to her on the couch. "What's wrong Maura?"

"Jane, this is so difficult for me. I don't know how to say it to you..."

"Why? It's just me Maura. You can tell me anything."

"Jane, I..." Maura hesitated, looking at Jane's hand covering her own.

Jane drained her coffee and put the mug on the table, leaning back on the couch, facing Maura, and taking her hand again.

"You can tell me anything, Maura." Jane repeated, her voice soft and her eyes brimming with kindness.

"Jane, I've been over this in my head so many times, but now I don't know how to say it to you."

"Maura..." Jane coaxed, and Maura caught the look in Jane's dark eyes, even noticing a slight hesitance, a touch of nervousness, in them.

Maura had never seen Jane look at her like that before. Now she saw that Jane was feeling the exact same way that she was, the detective's alert eyes staring deeply into her own.

Maura looked away for a split second, and Jane shifted the tiniest bit further towards her. The doctor felt the detective take in a breath, and she looked back to her. Maura tucked her legs up under her and leaned into Jane, reaching her arms up and around Jane's neck.

"Jane, I'm in love with you." Maura closed the small distance left between them, and finally kissed Jane.

* * *

_**Take off your eyes, bare your soul**__**  
**__**Gather me to you and make me whole**__**  
**__**Tell me your secrets, sing me the song**__**  
**__**Sing it to me in the silent tongue**__**  
**__**But it's getting kind of late now**__**  
**__**I wonder if you'll stay now, stay now, stay now, stay now**__**  
**__**Or will you just politely say goodnight?**__  
_  
Jane leaned down and gathered Maura into her arms. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to Maura's neck, leaving light kisses trailing up the doctor's throat.

"I'm in love with you too." Jane said between feather light kisses.

"Thank God." Maura said shakily.

Jane pulled back to look at Maura's face. The sight that met her was one of absolute happiness. Maura giggled, and so did Jane, before a silence fell over them again.

"How long?" Maura whispered, her hand toying with a lock of Jane's raven hair.

"Too long." Jane leaned forward and captured Maura's lips once again. "Thank you for telling me, Maura."

"Please stay with me tonight, Jane." Maura whispered before turning her head to kiss the detective's jaw and lean into Jane's shoulder, already knowing Jane's answer.

"I could never leave now, Maur." Jane rubbed Maura's back, hugging her tightly. "Now you _really are_ stuck with me."


End file.
